The Definition of Love
by emmaeuae
Summary: sorry i had technical difficulties with the first try on uploading this but i jut fixed it so its all good :) well i just put this together because i was bored so i hope you like it and everything :) favorite, review an all that jazz please and thanks! (i do not own blue exorcist) [not yaoi]


I sit ideally playing with my tail and think to myself about random things as I look out my dorm window. I am supposed to be doing something but I cannot remember what it is, I am too deep in thought.

I look down at the page I was writing on and all that is on it is my name, Okumura Rin in the top right corner. I sigh and look around, my familiar Kuro is sitting in the corner sleeping. I glare at him and think "lucky".

I start to think about what I was supposed to be doing then when I didn't remember I shrugged and put my down on my desk. My thoughts wonder to cram school, to food, to manga and everything in between. At one point I lift my head to look out the window and see Yukio coming back from the herb shop smiling to himself with a skip in his walk. I smirk and put my head back down and I think to myself about how Shiemi must be running the shop today. I also remember how he is when Shiemi was away or sick. He gets so frustrated or worried as if he is going insane. I am very happy for him and I am sad that him and Shiemi cannot just tell each other how they feel. I start to wonder if I will ever find love as great as his and Shiemi's.

I wonder if I am in love at this moment but shake off the thought. How could I be in love I don't even like anyone like that!? At that moment Yukio walks into our dorm room humming to himself.

I laugh to myself under my breath and turn while saying "so Yukio how was the shop?" He looks at me as if he just came out a trance; he blinks a couple times then says "What? Oh ya it was good." Then continues to hum to himself. I smirk and sit back down.

I turn to my paper a think about how deeply in love Yukio is. I think about just love in general. I wonder how you could define love. I ponder this for a while then I start to write on the paper on my desk.

I pour all my thoughts into what I am writing. When I am finally done the whole page, I read over the paper.

_Love. It is a funny thing. It makes you cry, it makes you laugh, but most of all it makes you wonder. It makes you wonder if life could get worse or if it could get any better. Love is like making a deal with the devil saying you can have my heart and I except how you move from there. The opposite person could tear your heart to shreds or could wrap it up in a nice cozy blanket and say I will cherish it forever. _

_You also do not have the choice on who you fall for. Even if you run away from your feelings you know that they are there and that your thoughts are only on them all night and day and that you cannot help it. It makes you want to bang your head against a wall and scream at the top of your lungs, but it also makes you feel like you're in heaven floating on a cloud because you could not be happier. Like you cannot stop smiling, blushing at the thought of him or her._

_But all this comes with a price. You know that the other person, person you love so dearly can tear you down faster than a millisecond and make you never want to trust anyone again. The price is high and can even be bought by the poorest of us all. _

_Love smacks us in the face and makes us dizzy. It makes us think and ponder. It makes us dream and cry. It can play tricks on you. It can jump in your face or hide away forever. _

_The funniest thing about love is that it never shows itself in till the very last moment. You never know that you are in love in till it is taken from you and you feel like you lost half of yourself. _

_Love is like a deadly virus and an elixir to keep you young forever. We all want to stay very far away from it but we also want it as our deepest desire. _

I smile to myself as I think about how much this can say about so many things in life. I look up at Yukio who is now sitting at his desk doing his own work smiling to himself. I wonder to myself if he even knows he is in love. I realize how clueless he is about his own feelings and I start to think about the fact that I am probably just as clueless as him.


End file.
